Currently, due to wide use of touch panels, many operations about the electronic devices having displays are defined by inputting to the touch panels. The touching tracks on the display screens cause the images on the display screen to be changed to suit for viewing, looking or generating specific operation of users.
However, in use of the touch panel, it is often that undesired operations generates due to the mistake from the users. Currently, the touch sensing area covers the whole screen of the touch panel, and thus undesired touch to the panel will cause misadjust to the images on the display screen. Therefore, it is necessary to have a precise definition to cause the touch track to be defined only on predetermined area so as to reduce the undesired fault operations to affect the user's viewing, looking or operations. Furthermore, by the present invention, the software operation keys or buttons on the screen of the display can be reduced so as to reduce the undesired image icons on the screen.